


Chitchat

by Ann_Chovy



Category: Near Dark (1987)
Genre: During Canon, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Chovy/pseuds/Ann_Chovy
Summary: Severen and Homer talk a bit. Set in the car from the 2 women, who had picked up Severen prior to this scene.
Kudos: 10





	Chitchat

After he had killed these two beauties, he pushed them away from the driving seat. He looked at himself in the rearview mirror, wiped over his chin with the back of his hand and straightened a few strands of dark hair.

"Alright!"

With the key turned the motor began to run for a second time that night. The pickup truck drove back to where it came from. It didn't take long.

"There you are!", said a smaller more impatient looking man by the side of the road.

The car stopped. The bicycle, which the tiny one took with him everywhere, was tossed at the open cargo area at a slapping pace. The wheels moved along the tarseal as soon as the empty seat was taken. The front seat passenger idly watched the landscape drowning in darkness the further they moved away from the streetlights. His eyes drifted off to what rested on the backseat.

"A threesome..., lucky devil!"

This seemed to amuse his driver.

"You'll get there", the driver stated with a huge grin, wide like a sickle, "You'll find yourself a delicate li'l lady."

With a scornful snort, he turned away from his partner. But his lips drew a faint smile. He hadn't had a reason to smile since Mae got off with Caleb. Only when his usual salty attitude prevailed, was he facing the tall one: "Are we there yet?"

He pulled over. This place was as good as any to start the fire. The car doors were wide open. Homer took his bike before the flames were gnawing on the truck. It filled the air with burning flesh, rubber, gasoline and Severen's singing.

"Maaammma don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys.

Don't let them strum guitars, and drive them old

trucks, let them be doctors

and lawyers, and such..."

Severen then gripped his friend, who started to yelp immediately: "Put me down! Put me down!"

He had no intention of complying and placed him on his shoulders, which, of course, made Homer even more agitated. The sky was getting to lighten. Severen headed home: "We don't wanna keep Mama waiting."

"MY BIKE!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I found these song lyrics in the script to Near Dark. It was supposed to be part of the barfight scene. "Mammas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Cowboys", a hit single written and performed by Ed Bruce in 1975.
> 
> I can recommend reading the script, it has some really cool scenes that sadly didn't make it into the final product.   
> \- e.g. police chase
> 
> I'm not saying, the script is better than the movie but worth a read.


End file.
